Emotional Training
by Joslin
Summary: A ninja must be well trained, even his emotions must be disciplined to ensure that he can cope with enemy attacks. The genins must go through some rather unusual emotional training involving their jounin teachers.Warning! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

EMOTIONAL TRAINING

Summery: A ninja must be well trained, even his emotions must be disciplined to ensure that he can cope with enemy attacks. The genins must go through some rather unusual emotional training involving their jounin teachers.

Pairings: Azuma/Ino; Kaka/Sasu; Kurenai/Hina; Kaka/Naru; Gai/Neji; Kaka/Saku; Gai/Lee

Warnings: (eventual) N/C-17, m/m, f/f, m/f, minor, cross-generation pairings, language, some violence

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"No way am I going to let Kakashi-sensei fuck me!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples; she was starting to get a migraine from Naruto's yelling. "Calm down, boy. It's a tradition; it's merely apart of your training."

"Naruto nearly exploded, "How can you call _that_ training?!"

This had all started a couple weeks ago, when he'd noticed that everybody seemed to be acting a little strangely. Well, not _everybody_. Most of the villagers remained normal, but some of his fellow genins (particularly those around his own age) appeared to be on edge. Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei were acting funny too; they were easily startled and lost in thought most of the time.

He'd considered asking Sakura or Sasuke what was wrong with everyone, but he was afraid that it was something obvious and they'd make fun of him. Ten-ten seemed to be the only one acting normally, and she was always really nice, so Naruto decided to ask her what was going on.

"Uh--Ten-ten."

Ten-ten looked up from polishing a mace. She was sitting cross-legged in one of the old training grounds in the woods around Konoha, weapons spread around her, waiting to be cleaned. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't know her that well, but she was just one of those people that were easy to make friends with. "I was just wondering why everyone's been so jumpy lately. They're all walking around like they're expecting a bomb to go off at any moment or something."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about them, Naruto-kun, they're just nervous about the 'emotional training' that's coming up in a couple of days." She put the mace down on her left, and went to pick up a rusty kunai. "Hey, do you think you could help me oil some of these, Naruto-kun?" But when she looked up again, Naruto was no where to be seen.

He'd run off to go talk to Tsunade. Apparently, there was some emotional training that was supposed to take place in two days that the others knew about, but he didn't. Tsunade-obaa-chan seemed like the safest person to ask what it was, as she was the least likely to laugh at him.

Naruto rushed into her office without being announced. He did this so often that the ANBU guards didn't even bother to stop him; ordinarily they kept everyone outside of the Hokage's office until she okay-ed them to enter, but Tsunade seemed to have taken a shine to the rambunctious genin. She had standing orders that Naruto was aloud to visit her when ever he wanted. The blonde had no idea of the honor he was given, he took it completely for granted that no one stopped him from seeing the 'old lady.' "Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade was vaguely annoyed. She'd actually been doing her paperwork for once and didn't want any interruptions.

"I just heard that there was going to be some kind of special emotional training taking place in a couple of days. No one's told me anything about it, so I was wondering if you could tell me what it is."

Tsunade gaped. She was struck speechless for a moment. _Could the boy seriously not know? _"I don't find this amusing in the least--go home."

"This is not a joke. Just tell me, okay?" Naruto was blushing a little in embarrassment, and he was angry with himself for being embarrassed.

The boy seriously didn't know what was going to happen in two days. Tsunade felt a quick stab of pity for him. Most of the students found out about it while they were still at the academy; it was the subject of many a crude joke shared by friends, but Naruto had been shunned by the other students in his academy days. On second thought, it was perfectly believable that he didn't know anything about this.

"Sit down, Naruto." Her tone was very firm, and Naruto obeyed. He was finally going to find out about this emotional training that was causing everyone to be so weird. "As you know, the main purpose of Konoha ninjas is to protect the citizens of Konoha." Naruto nodded--everyone knew that. "That is not the case with most ninja villages." Tsunade sighed at Naruto's puzzled expression. The boy was still so naïve. "In most villages, ninja exist to further the villages' power and control over others. Do you know what rape is Naruto?"

"Huh?" The genin was confused; what did rape have to do with enemy ninja from other villages?

"Rape. Do you know what it is?"

"Of course I do, but…what does that have to do with anything?"

Tsunade sighed again and continued. "Rape isn't about sex--it's about control. It's a common practice among other ninja to rape captured ninja as a form of physiological torcher, to express their power and control over them."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, it is. That's why we have a tradition here in Konoha that takes place every three years."

"And this is the emotional training I was told about?"

"Yes. Every three years the jounin who leads a team of genin who are fifteen years or older will deflower those among their subordinates who are still virgins."

Naruto sat there a moment, trying to figure out just what it was that Tsunade had said. "Wait. Does that mean that in two days I…with Kakashi-sensei…" The hokage nodded. Naruto leapt up out of his chair. "No way am I going to let Kakashi-sensei fuck me!" (And this would bring us back to where we came in).

"Calm down, boy. It's a tradition; it's mearly apart of your training."

Naruto nearly exploded, "How can you call _that_ training?!

Tsunade was angry herself now--no one yelled at her in her own office. She leapt from her chair as well to bring her hands crashing down on the desktop, cracking it a little. "I told you to _sit down_!" Naruto cringed back into his seat.

Tsunade took a moment to calm herself before continuing with the explanation. As you get older, you'll gain more skill in the ninja art. Which means that you'll be assigned more dangerous missions, where you'll be more likely to encounter more dangerous enemy ninja (meaning you'll be more likely to be captured by said ninja). Enemy ninja make it a practice to rape their captives. You'll have a better chance of coping with it if you have already experienced sex from someone whom you are able to trust. It is a perfectly legitimate and necessary piece of emotional training." Tsunade sat back down. She could really use some sake. That had been a mouthful.

When said like that, Naruto couldn't deny the practicality of it. "Okay, I understand, but I still don't like the idea." The blonde crossed his arms and pouted.

It seemed like such a silly thing after such a serious conversation that a smile was actually coxed onto Tsunade's lips. "You don't necessarily _have_ to sleep with your sensei. This only applies to virgins. If you are able to find a partner before the day after tomorrow, then you are exempt from the emotional training."

Naruto's mind immediately went to Sakura—but he knew better. Sakura only liked that bastard, Sasuke, who didn't like her back. Feeling depressed, Naruto muttered 'thank you, Tsunade-sama' and left the hokage's office.

A/N: Please continue to chapter two .


	2. Chapter 2

DRAWING STRAWS

It was the day before the emotional training, and Naruto and Sasuke were glaring daggers at one another. The 'training' would take place over three days. The jounin teacher would meet with one genin on each day, at whatever place or time he/she set. Kakashi-sensei had left it to them to decide which order they would like to go in. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting over who was first (both boys didn't want to lose their innocence to Kakashi, but neither wanted to be a virgin while the other one wasn't).

_Geez they fight over everything!_ muttered inner Sakura. "Hey, guys" The boys didn't break their staring contest, but it was clear they were listening. "Why don't you just draw straws?" She gave them a nervous little smile.

"That's an excellent idea, Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately leapt out of the window and returned with two long blades of grass. "There wasn't any straw lying around, but I figured these would work."

Sakura took the grass blades from him, and turned her back so her team mates couldn't see what she was doing. Tearing one of the pieces so it was half of its previous height, she stuffed both blades in her hand, making them appear to be the same size.

"Now choose one." She turned around and offered the makeshift straws to both boys. As Sasuke pulled one out, his hand brushed hers. Her stomach erupted in butterflies. She wished her first time could be with Sasuke instead of Kakashi-sensei, but the one time she'd come close to asking she'd gone as red as Hinata and fainted dead way. She was certain that Sasuke knew what she wanted to ask, but he hadn't mentioned it.

"Looks like my piece is longer, dobe." Sasuke actually smirked.

"What do you mean by that!" Naruto shouted.

The dark-haired genin pointed at the grass he was holding.

"Oh…" Naruto saw that he had lost; the blade of grass he'd chosen was the smaller one.

"Which means I go first, loser." Sasuke continued to smirk, arms akimbo. Sakura's heart nearly fluttered out of her chest—Sasuke was just so cool.

"Hey! Don't call me a loser!"

"But you are a loser, loser."

"Bastard!"

Naruto meant to accompany his outburst with a punch to Sasuke's too pretty face, but Sakura stepped in the way. "_Naruto_! Calm down!"

She stood guard over the Uchiha like a mother hen, and no matter how he tried he couldn't get around her. Finally giving up, Naruto sat down with his back against a tree trunk. "Fine. Sasuke-teme goes first, then me, then Sakura-chan."

Sakura sat down as well, exhausted; Naruto had way too much energy. "I wonder how the other teams are deciding this."

Sasuke surprised his team mates by actually contributing to the conversation, "Gai-sensei gave his team a schedule."

"Really?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well, Shino and Kiba have been an item for a couple of years now, so that only leaves Hinata-chan with Kurenai-sensei," Naruto added medatively.

"Shikamaru's already a chunin, so I think he's exempt…but I'm not sure."

An awkward silence settled on the group. Then Sasuke started to leave. "W-Where're you going, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't even stop to reply, "Home."

Naruto got up. "Well, I better go home too, Sakura-chan. Bye!"

Left alone, the pink-haired girl decided to go back to her house as well. The next three days were sure to be interesting.

A/N: Sorry for how short this chapter is, but the chapters with the lemons will be next.


	3. Night One

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, but I really do have a lot of good reasons (and I'm not just saying that). I'm almost finished with the rest, so I'll be updating sooner than before. Oh, and their will probably be some discontinuity between the first two chapters and the rest of the fic, since it has been so long since I've looked over it.

DISCLAIMER: this fic contains underage sex, violence, swearing (you have been warned).

NIGHT ONE

(Azuma/Ino)

Ino had never been to her sensei's home before, but she knew where it was nonetheless. Sarutobi Azuma lived in an apartment complex shared by many of the bacholar shinobi. Looking up at the four story building, Ino couldn't help but give a shudder of disgust. The place was filthy. More than that--the kind of filth that layers apon itself until it becomes solid. She made her way up the stairs, carefully avoiding the fast food bags and grease spots. _The whole place could use a woman's touch_, she decided. But like hell was she gonna be the woman to clean it.

Azuma's apartment was on the second floor, Ino saw that it was unique from the others in that it didn't have any clutter around the door. Even the paint on the door seemed fresher, and less chipped than the others. She knocked on the wooden surface, and waited.

Ino'd been faintly nervous about this 'special training' for months now, but, as the day drew closer, her nervousness was constantly with her. The blonde had decided something yeserday, though: no matter what she felt on the inside, she'd remain outwardly confident. Confidence was a very attrative trait, and one that, as a shinobi, was necessary to exibit at all times. Even with this conviction, Ino nearly ran away when Azuma answered the door. He had faint circles under his eyes from not sleeping, and he was figety, as if he couldn't decide what to do with himself. Ino'd been worried about her own nervousness, but she never dreamed that Azuma-sensei would be anything but himself. Azuma alway overflowed with a lusty zeal for the fight, an asurance in who he was and what he was capable of. She had always been faintly jealous of this poise, and she always tried to emulate it--often falling short, as she knew very well. This timid man wringing his hands in the doorway, wasn't her Asuma-sensei.

"Please, come inside, Ino-chan," he greeted her with a faint smile, rather sheepish.

Just because, her teacher wasn't acting like his usual self, didn't mean that she still couldn't try to be confident her self. "Thank you, sensei."

The inside of the apartment was even tiddier than the outside, not a piece of refuse or unwashed clothing lying about. It was small, only one room really--the kitchen blocked off by a counter, and the bathroom just a closet. As for furninture, there was an old couch by the door, a low table infront of it that served as both coffee and dining table, and, across the room, tucked under the counter, a one-person futon. Simply the sight of the futon made Ino blush, she recovered herself quickly though, and sat primly on the couch.

Azuma was, quite frankly, a wreck. He hadn't slept well the last few nights, worried about this night and the two preceding it. Even though he was a jounin in his mid-late twentys, with years of exsperience on the field of battle, Azuma was practically a novice when it came to love. He'd only been with two women before in his life, both with much more experience than himself. He was a bit old-fashioned--he'd been dating Kurenai for months now, and they still hadn't done more than kiss. Out of the whole of Konoha, only Kurenai knew about his insecurity--Kurenai herself was actually an accomplished lover, but Azuma's masculine pride hadn't allowed him to ask the kunoichi for advice.

Siting on the couch, not quite next to his student, Azuma asked, "Where's Chouji? I thought he was suposed to come tonight."

Ino, remiding herself about confidence, scooted closer to the jounin, "He's with Shikamaru tonight."

Azuma raised one dark eyebrow in suprise, "I had no clue they were a couple."

"Well, they're not--it's just for tonight."

Azuma was relieved, it's not like he had anything against the boy, he just wasn't into men. He'd never been with another man before and had a childish fear of doing something wrong. Now both Chouji and Shikamaru were both taken care of; that was best, they were good friends after all.

"Would you like some tea?" He knew there was only so much time they would be able to waste with pleasantries and small talk, but he'd take it.

"Hot tea sounds nice, it's a little chill outside."

The jounin had some already made on the stove. They drank it, not really tasting it, and left the empty cups on the coffee table. Afterwards they sat in silence, not knowing what to do.

Azuma became aware of how heavy his flak-jacket had become, and slipped it off. Ino blushed again, and this time the jounin caught it; he started to put his jounin-vest back on, but she stopped him. "Wait, don't be silly, sensei." Azuma let it fall.

_So it's started,_ Ino thought. As she took out the hair tie from her high pony-tail, the kunoichi spoke hesitantly, "Azuma-sensei? Um...I think this...this _training_ will be a lot easier if...uh...I mean, just for tonight..."

"What is it Ino?"

Taking a steadying breath, she started over, "I believe that we'll both find this much easier if, only for tonight, we pretended that you aren't my teacher." How was that for confident.

Azuma was taken back, he wasn't sure quite what to say.

"If you don't approve, of course we could just forget I said anything." Ino's courage was just about to pop completely out of existence, when the jounin spoke.

"I think that's an _excellent_ idea." He was relieved; tonight he wasn't her teacher, tonight he was her lover.

Azuma approved! Ino's confidence sored--he thought her idea was excellent!

"Azuma-san?"

Having his student call him that was a little strange...but also vaguely exciting. "Yes, Ino-chan?"

"You can kiss me, if you wish."

The jounin froze. Ino didn't. She put her hands on either side of his face and leaned in with eyes closed.

Azuma's beard was deliciously rough against her skin; all of her previous boy-friends had been clean shaven--real baby faces--but this...this was how a man's face was suposed to feel.

He was surprised, to say the least; was Ino really a virgin? The jounin knew she was, but her lips against his said differently--the blonde was a good, no, a _great_ kisser. Azuma let his lids drop and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his. Ino didn't miss a beat, sliding her practiced tounge into the older man's mouth. Their tounges danced along eachother, learning the other's shape.

Soon Azuma had to break for air, and once again the kounoichi took advantage of the opportuniy given. The jounin thought he'd never breathe again when Ino took her shirt off. Breasts quite plump and full for their age, were framed by the black and purple lace of her bra. The pale, flat exspanse of her stomache was more than tempting--Azuma's own stomache tied itself into knots at the sight.

"Is something wrong, Azuma-san?" But the blonde chunin didn't give him time to answer, as she trailled fluttering kisses along his neck, pressing those beautifully shaped breasts into his chest. "N-no, nothing's wrong," his voice quavered as her long-fingered hands slipped under the back of his shirt. Azuma now officially felt rediculous. He was fed up with acting like a school boy--was this anyway for the lover of a beautiful woman to act? That question was easy enough to answer.

Only disentangling himself from her long enough to remove his shirt, Azuma laid Ino on the couch, and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Ino-chan?"

It took her a moment to get back enough breath to answer, "Yes, Azuma-san?"

"What's the fartest you've ever been with a man?"

The mood was ruined. The air between them was now tense and cold; Azuma immediately regretted asking.

"Um, well, this," Ino indicated their situation with a wave of her hand.

Akwardly, the two sat up, not really looking at one another. After an uneasy minute, Azuma broke the silence. "Would you like any more tea?"

It was almost funny, but Ino didn't laugh. "No. I think we should continue with the training." They both moved to the futon in the corner with out really looking at oneanother. Never looking up from his hands, Azuma unhooked the sash from his waist and removed his pants, then he pushed aside the futon's thin blanket. Ino followed suit, and, left only in her underware, she laid on the white mat.

Sitting beside her, the bearded jounin kissed her lightly--she gave him a small smile. Looking at his pupil, practically bare, Azuma covered her up to the stomach with his blanket. No amount of pretending was going to work, Ino was his student and he was her teacher. Only a lover had the right to see so much of a woman's body. Slipping a hand beneath the covers, he slid her underware past her knees, Ino kicked the garment the rest of the way off. Azuma ran his large hand up to her hip, exhaled, and moved inward. Ino figeted uncomfortably, but let her legs fall open just enough to alow the jounin room.

She was dry--not suprising. "Ino, if you need me to stop, just tell me." Using repetative circles, he rubbed the hot place between her legs, and, leaning forward, Azuma kissed her neck. This had always worked for his past lovers, he was hopping it'd hold true for Ino as well. Her even breathing started to speed up, chest moving rapidly with the breaths. The jounin could feel the flesh beneath his fingers slickening. Starting to sweat, scared as hell, Azuma drew back his hand.

Ino heard the crisp whisper of Azuma's boxers being slipped off, and she found that she was completely calm. Well, not exactly _calm_, the jounin's administrations had felt quite wonderful. She felt..she felt eagar.

Far from being egar himself, the jounin felt like he had a solid ball of sick in his stomach; of course he knew the practicallity behind this 'training', but nothing could convince him that it was right--practical or not. Azuma joined his student beneath the futon's sheet, the furthest from a hard-on that he'd ever been in his life. "I can't, Ino."

"What?" The most beautiful look of confusion crinkled her brow, and Azuma had to close his eyes at the sight.

"I can't, Ino...I can't get..."

Ino's blue eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."

He didn't want to look at her, "I'm sorry, Ino-chan, I really am s...sor... _Ino-chan!_" Azuma's eyes flew open, he could see (and _feel_) what the blonde girl was doing--he just couldn't belive it. Ino was stroking his cock. She was actually _jerking_him _off_.

Confidence. No one could say that she was hesitant or timid. She was taking action, even if her sensei couldn't--for whatever reason.

"HMmmM. In-Ino-chan, sto...stop."

Ino looked down. She could see that the jounin was red and think in her hand, almost pulsing. Azuma was ready. "Now, Azuma-san."

"Sensei. Azuma-sensei--I'm your teacher still."

"Now, Azuma-sensei. Please."

It happened, and it hurt. Even though she was wet--wetter than ever before in her life--it still hurt. The jounin entered her in a single thrust, stretching her un-tried insides far too quickly. Over the tang of their sweat, Ino could smell the iron of her own blood. Azuma's breathing was coming in quick grunts as he thrusted faster and faster inside of her, and none of this felt remotely pleasant anymore. She was aware of how big his hands were on her shoulders, how broad and tall his torso was--frankly just how BIG Azuma was. He could crush her.

"_Kami-sama_!" His sac was so tight and everything just felt so _good_ and-- "_OH_!"

Ha. It was over, he felt so relieved, but then he saw Ino's face. "Oh...Ino-chan..."

Her face was in a fierce wince, and tears had leaked from the corners of her eyes. But she wasn't making a sound (so brave). In that moment Azuma hated himself. Despite all of his preaching to himself about Ino being his student and not a lover, he had treated her like his past girlfriends. They hadn't minded being loved like this, hard and through. Of course not--they hadn't been virgins. All of the things that you were supposed to do with a virgin suddenly entered his head: go slow, use luberication and stretch the cavity, pay attention for any signs that your hurting her. "Ino...I'm s--"

"Don't." Her large blue eyes were shimmering with tears. "Don't say your sorry, Azuma-sensei." With a shaking hand, she caressed his bearded cheek, and gave him a smile. Taking the sheet with her, Ino stood up, with some trouble to tell the truth, and disapeared into the bathroom with her clothes.

Azuma put on his shorts without even cleaning himself, and noticed the blood on his futon. It almost had a lurid, neon glow.

Ino was in the bathroom so long, that the jounin began to worry, but, before he could go to check up on her, she emerged, fully clothed. Hands folded infront of her, she bowed politely, "Good night, Azuma-sensei. I'll see you at the training grounds in the morning."

"Your excused from tomorrow's genjitsu training, Ino-chan," he almost whispered.

"Don't be silly. I'll see you in the morning." Looking like her normal, up-beat self, she walked out the door, blonde pony-tail swaying behind her.

This was just training. He hadn't been the best of teachers, but the student came through it just fine... Tomorrow there would be other training to complete, and his students would come through that just fine as well. For now, it was time to have a shower, wash his sheets, and go to sleep. Or at least try to.

(Kakashi/Sasuke)

Sasuke valued punctuallity, Kakashi-sensei had told him to arrive at 10:00p.m. (a rediculously late hour, since the silver-haired jounin wanted them to be at the training grounds by dawn the next morning), and that's what he had done. As the hour hand ticked into place, Sasuke knocked firmly on the door. And no one answered. He repeated the knock three more times--no answer

Tck, tipical, Kakashi was never on time, even to a meeting at his own apartment. Bastard.

Sasuke tried the door-knob, and wasn't suprised to find it unlocked (it didn't do much good to lock your door in a village full of trained ninja, who could pick a lock as easily as going through an open window). He'd wait for his squad leader inside.

The room was pitch black. Sasuke reached for a light, but found he couldn't move. Someone larger than himself had twisted the chunin's right arm behind his back, and cluched Sasuke's left wrist tight to his chest. Wrapped in his asulter's arms, the Uchiha didn't cry out or resist--there was only one person it could be after all. "Kakashi-sensei, what's the meaning of this. I'm not in the mood for one of your games."

Sasuke sounded haughty and bored with the whole sistuation, Kakashi planed on changing that. "If an enemy were to have you at his mercy, like I have you at mine, you would have to play 'one of his games.'"

Sauske could feel his sensei's sinister smile against his ear. He understood what the jounin had in mind. A simulation. Kakashi would act the part of the enemy shinobi, and Sasuke would be the victom (a common enough training technique).

"Understand, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi's lips whipered dangerously on the rim of the pale boy's ear, and the boy gasped. Sasuke gasped, not because of what was said, but because he'd felt Kakashi's bare lips on his skin--the jounin wasn't wearing his mask.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-_kun_?" The older man drew out the end of the sentence seductively--it made Sasuke's skin craw with disgust. Kakashi gave a sudden sharp pull to the arm behind the Uchiha's back. Sasuke gritted his teeth from the pain, but refused to cry out. "_Answer me._"

After a long minute, the jounin let Sasuke go. Sasuke rubbed at his aching shoulders, distrustful of this momentary freedom. "Believe me, Sasuke-_kun_, before the night ends, you will submit to me. I will break that pride."

_Like hell_, the chunin thought, but there was also a bit of uncertainty in the back of his mind--Kakashi sounded like he ment buisness. _Well, let the tired, old fool try; an Uchiha is made of stronger stuff._

"After you, sweetie." Kakashi pushed Sasuke to the floor. "Forward--move, now."

Gritting his teeth to keep from cursing his superior, the boy got to his feet defiantly slow, and walked in the pitch blackness of the living room. He could still feel that sickly smile clinging to his skin; Sasuke rubbed at his ear, trying to make it go away.

"_Faster_."

Kakashi pushed flush against him in that dark hallway, "I want that sweet, little ass of yours _now_," and the jounin grabbed Sasuke through his shorts. "I promise you, I will _enjoy_ this." With another squeeze for good measure, he let go and pushed the boy again.

The chunin slammed face first into Kakashi's bedroom door, opening it the hard way, and landing painfully on the wood-panneled floor. _Well, that sucked_.

"Oh, isn't that pretty; the back of your head is just gorgeous."

_How the fucking hell could he tell in this black? Fuck this anyway_--enough was enough. Jumping up, red in the face, Sasuke's voice shook with rage, "I refuse to continue this act! I will not be treated in such--_guck_!" He couldn't breathe. The older man had him by the neck, pushed flat on to the bed in the middle of the room. The metal coils of the matress cut into his back, and he _really_ couldn't breathe.

"Act?" Kakashi laughed venom. "_Act_? I'm sick of your attitude: your complete lack of respect for your team mates, your superior air, and your disloyalty--you care more for your own revenge than the people of this village who love and accept you. In short, I'm a little 'frustrated' with you. It's said that keeping your frustration inside isn't healthy; well, what better opportunity than this to release it?"

Just as Sasuke began to turn blue, the jounin removed his hand from the younger boy's throat. Sasuke sat up, coughing great horse coughs, but, even though he now had a chance to run, he didn't. He refused to be intimidated--he was an Uchiha after all. Esophogus burning, Sasuke managed to whisper, "Go to hell, sensei."

"See, that's what I mean, that attitude right there. Sometimes your just too cool for your own good." With that, Kakashi nimbly flipped his student onto his stomach, and tied his pale, thin wrists to the bedpost with a thong of tough canvas cloth. "This is how I want you, so I can see that goreous, spiky head of yours."

"_Fuck_you."

Sasuke could swear that he could _hear_ that oilly smile, "Quite the contrary, my little Uchiha, the point of this exercise is for _me_to fuck _you_." The sliver-haired jounin ripped off the boy's shorts, tearing the seems noisily and rubbing Sasuke's legs red with the force of the cloth breaking. The chunin felt air on his bare skin as Kakashi did the same with his boxers, and the cold made him shiver. The pressure on the matteress shifted, as Kakashi got up. Sasuke couldn't see anything in the dark, but he could hear the jounin undressing. "It's a bit cold in here, isn't it, Sasuke-_kun_? But we'll be warm very, very soon." It was a threat.

_Tch, let the old man do his worst_, the Uchiha thought bitterly,_ I'll never break_.

"Ooo, I was right, you do have a sweet, little ass." Kakashi's chilli fingers caressed Sasuke's smooth backside, lifting him onto his knees, before cupping the cheeks with both hands and squeezing until the chunin was sure he'd have brusies. Kakashi leaned over his pupil, rock hard cock teasing Sasuke's cleft, pebble like nipples brushing the boy's sholder blades, as he whispered, almost lovingly in that pale ear, "This will hurt."

No sound came from the boy, he bit his lip to keep the sound in, because it _did_ hurt. Oh, did it hurt. The jounin had a vice grip on his bony hips, and was thrusting in to the hilt every time. Kakashi gave an athoritive grunt with each shove, as if this was something to be accomplished insted of something he was getting pleasure from (as the man had promised). Sasuke soon gave up bitting his lip, knowing he'd bite right through it if he continued, and chomped his teeth onto the pillow under his face insted. He couldn't think through the pain, he couldn't see through the dark, he couldn't hear through the sound of Kakashi's grunts.

It was wonderful.

Sasuke couldn't think of his revenge, couldn't see his brother's cruel eyes, couldn't hear the screams of his parents as they were cut down. "Please, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke spoke into the pillow, "don't stop."

"What was that, Sasuke-kun?" The jounin slowed his pace.

Lifting his face, the Uchiha repeated with his hoarse throat, "Don't stop."

"Did I hear right, Sasuke-_kun_?" Now the older man had ceased thrusting compleately.

"_Yes!_" Sasuke yelled out.

Once again, the boy felt that sickening smile on the rim of his ear, "I told you I'd break that pride of yours, even if only for tonight."

Sasuke hated his teacher in that moment, but he needed him. "Please, sensei, please." Tears stung his eyes as he once more buried his face in the pillow.

It started again, Kakashi shoving through the boy's raw entrance. But this time was different. Having accomplished his goal, Kakashi no longer kept himself in such tight control. The jounin set about enjoying himself, as Sasuke cried, "More, more please, sensei." Heeding the chunin's pleas, he pumped Sasuke's limp member to life, reveling in the power of it all.

Later, Sasuke would burn with humilliation as he imagened himself, writhing and pleading under his superior, but, for now, he couldn't think. He couldn't think, and he was glad.

Both men finished loudly and messily, and ready to be as far away from the other as possible. Sasuke left Kakashi's apartment limping and embarassed, and Kakashi spent the rest of the night unable to sleep, wondering at his own cruelty.


	4. Tsunade's Repot 1

**TSUNADE'S REPORT**

Day One Of Emotional Training #832

Azuma: _completed_

Kurenai: _student_(kiba) _exempt_

Kakashi: _completed_

Gai: _student_(tenten) _exempt_


	5. Night Two

A/N: Ah! I did mess up! In the first two chapters I said that the students were all genin...Well, I've read a considerable amount more of the series since writing the first part off this fic, and that has affected the latter part's content...oops ;

NIGHT TWO

(Kurenai/Hinata)

"Kur-Kurenai-sensei?"

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Hinata-chan, I know what I'm doing."

Hinata was very glad that at least one of them knew what they were doing, because she didn't have a clue. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. There was always a certain way you were supposed to act in every situation, but did anyone really know how to act when your naked teacher was leaning in to kiss you? The Hyuuga girl was lying flat on her back, Kurenai was on all fours directly over her. She knew her face was bright red, but she couldn't help it; the sight of her sensei's sculpted body, breasts hanging down heavily, made her uncomfortable. The older woman's lips on her own were soft and reassuring. Even so, the blue-haired girl gave a mouse-like squeak, and quickly hid her face in her hands.

"Hinata," Kurenai brushed the girl's hands from her face, "don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, sensei." She'd never been a good liar.

"Here, let me take off your jacket, at least." The jounin reached for Hinata's parka, but stopped short. The girl was clutching the front of her jacket with a white knuckled grip. "Please, Hinata, it's just a jacket." The girl looked down at her clinched hand incredulously, as if she hadn't known what she was doing. She then gave a sheepish smile at her foolishness, and took off the jacket. "There, that wasn't so bad, ne?" Kurenai gave a return smile, charming and simple; Hinata now really felt silly, Kurenai-sensei wasn't anyone to be afraid of.

"Sorry, sensei."

"That's perfect alright."

"You have a beautiful bedroom, sensei."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

It truly was a beautiful room, much more comfortable and filled with more personal articles and nick-knacks than a ninja's abode should be, but who cares? Kurenai left the cushy double bed to light some incense on her beside table. "The scent of lavender is known to be very calming, you should enjoy it."

"Really that's not necessary, sensei. I'm sorry for my earlier conduct, I promise to be a more stoic student."

"Very good, Hinata." She lit the incense anyway, and returned to the bed. "Sex isn't anything to be scared of, when it's between two consenting people. Whether it's between a man and a woman or," here the older kunoichi slid next to the younger, and placed a hand on her lap," between two women." This time, when Kurenai kissed her, Hinata kissed back. She had to admit, once you got passed the whole awkwardness of the person she was with being her teacher, kissing felt quite nice. "That's it, Hinata-chan, nothing to be afraid of." The girl tangled both of her pale hands in her sensei's impossibly thick, wavy hair, as she was laid out on the bed. Kurenai continued the soft kisses, deepening them until she had Hinata opening her plump lips expectantly for each one. _That's it, Hinata-chan, slow and steady. _She brought her hand, red fingernails ghosting over the moonbeam skin, to the strip of flesh showing beneath the chunin's black shirt. The older woman stopped her honey kisses only long enough to remove the younger's shirt and mesh under shirt. "Hinata, you're shaking."

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, sens-sei...I..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Sweetie, please, calm down." Kurenai couldn't keep the worry from her eyes.

"I'm tr-trying, but..." She suddenly found herself wrapped in comforting arms. "Shhh. Don't speak, let's just take a break for now, okay?"

"No!" Hinata flung the friendly arms away. "Don't go easy on me, just because I'm weak. Push me all the harder for it. This isn't any different from any other training. Please continue, sensei!" There were tears in her pale eyes, but her jaw was set determinedly nonetheless.

"Okay, okay, Hinata-chan. Take a few deep breaths, and we'll start again."

She did as instructed, letting the lavender sooth her. Showing her new resolve, Hinata removed her own pants without being instructed to, and flung them off the side of the bed. "Don't be easy on me," she repeated.

"Lay back, Hinata-chan." She did so. "Now, close your eyes, and keep breathing." Kurenai watched the girl's even breathing, her chest rising and falling behind the simple white bra. Even at fifteen, the Hyuuga heir had curves to be envied. The other members of the Hyuuga were so slender and streamlined, those beautiful curves would be a hindrance to their style of fighting. That didn't keep them from still being gorgeous. And the pale column of her neck seemed to be waiting for attention.

"_Oh_."

Apparently the neck was a sensitive spot.

"Hmm."

So was the ear.

By the time Kurenai had reached the flat little stomach, the girl was gasping with every other breath (it was a delight to have someone so responsive underneath her touch). "Lift up your hips." Without question, the blue-haired girl did as commanded. It wasn't until the older woman began to slide off her white panties, that the chunin's eyes flew open. Kurenai stopped what she was doing immediately.

"No, don't stop!" Hinata's pale skin was quickly turning pink. "Continue the training." She was completely red in the face again.

Hooking her painted nails in the elastic waistband, the jounin slipped the cloth over and off the girls smooth legs. Hinata had her hands clinched in the bedsheets, determined not to hide her face like a child.

"Part your legs for me." Biting her lip, Hinata spread her legs (they really were quite stunning set against Kurenai's red sheets). Kurenai positioned herself in between her student's legs, and inhaled deeply. Women had a sent all their own when they were aroused, which could be exceptionally embarrassing at times, but the older kunoichi simply loved it. The girl shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to make of this particular kink her teacher possessed. Leaning in, Kurenai lifted those pale limbs, and placed one on each shoulder, leaving her with immediate access to Hinata's untried sex. Nose buried in dark blue curls, Kurenai gave the body before her a lick. She was rewarded with a shudder from her partner. She continued her administrations, swiping her tongue along the edge of Hinata's slit, before gently seeking access inside the girl's depths.

"Ungh...ah." Hinata turned her head this way and that, not knowing how to process all this. It was strange and uncomfortable and invading...but her body wanted more of it. Almost too quiet for her own hears to hear, she whispered, "Please, more."

Kurenai's sensitive hearing picked it up quite plainly, though. The jounin thrust her tongue in deeper and faster, curling it within the chunin for added results. She was not disappointed, Hinata whimpered wantonly. Withdrawing, she set the pale legs once more upon the bed, and returned to the girl's side.

Hinata flung her head back in frustration, unsatisfied, quite forgetting her earlier hesitation.

"Don't fret, I haven't finished yet." The jounin cleaned the juice from her mouth with an experienced finger, and licked what remained from her lips, before lying out next to her student. Hinata really was a gorgeous sight: pale skin flushed, eyes half mast, panting little gasps through parted lips. It was almost enough to make Kurenai consider going back to women. Her mind went briefly to Azuma, wondering if he was still beating himself up over Ino's training, before concentrating once more on the girl next to her. "I hope you learn something from this, Hinata-chan," as the older kunoichi spoke, he glided her hand over the girl's flawless hip to her pelvis, "there isn't always a 'certain way' you're supposed to act."

Hinata gasped, wondering how her sensei could have known what she was thinking earlier. The long-fingered hand of the jounin invaded the space between her still parted legs before she could ask. "Umh!"

"Even if you are the heir to all that is Hyuuga, that doesn't mean you have to hold yourself in check all the time." Hinata could barely here the woman beside her over the rabbit pace of her pounding heart. Kurenai rubbed her fingers against the Hyuuga girl in a way that sent pleasure spiking through her body, and she couldn't hold back a yell (the loudest sound Kurenai had ever heard her utter) as her muscles contracted and her back arched. "Oh, sensei! _Uh_..hmm." The jounin continued rubbing and plunging her fingers in the hot depths of her student, bringing her through her second orgasm. Hinata flopped back onto the bed, limp and with her damp hair sticking to her face.

"Training complete."

Hinata looked at her teacher with surprise once more. "But...but what about.." she let the sentence drift, and gestured to Kurenai with a flaccid hand.

"No, no, Hinata-chan, tonight was just about you."

The young kunoichi sat up leisurely, face flushed rose, but with a sated little smile on her face nonetheless. "Thank you for you time and instruction, sensei." She tilted her head in a proper little bow. Hinata waited patiently for her sensei to dismiss her.

"Your free to go when you wish," the girl began to gather up her clothes, "you may use my shower first, though."

She looked up, mesh shirt clutched to her chest, "No thank you, sensei, I'll shower at home." Now that Hinata was no longer writhing under the older woman's administrations, all her previous shyness was returning.

Now fully dressed, the blue-haired girl reached the door, bowing politely once more, and left hastily.

Kurenai smiled after her student, and got dressed herself; it was time to check up on Azuma. He really shouldn't be so hard on himself.

* * *

(Gai/Neji)

While waiting for his student to arrive, Gai was washing his dishes a little harder than he should--he'd already broken three.

_ding-dong_

**-crash-**

"Damn!"

Gai had broken his forth dish at the sound of the door-bell dinging; Neji was here. All at once, his legs turned to lead (it took an eternity to reach the front door), and his hands had gone clumsy (a second eternity to turn the knob). After a deep breath, Gai stood face to face with his young student.

Neji was as cold as ice in the warm porch light, in other words, looking as normal as if this were just any other night. It wasn't right: the boy as steady and calm as one twice his age, while the adult--the _teacher_--was as jittery as a moth. Making a heroic effort, Gai steadied himself enough to mumble a, "Please, come inside."

**-bang!-**

The simple sound of the door closing in the tense silence made the jounin wince. Neji didn't react at all. He just stood there, analyzing his teacher's house. It wasn't at all what he expected--far too comfortable and big. The chunin had expected a run down shack, with nothing but a cot and a hot plate, or a one-room apartment (his sensei not being one to waste time inside that could be better spent training). Gai, for his part, would have much preferred a shack, but the house had been left to him, and he didn't feel right letting it go, even if it made him uncomfortable having so much space to himself.

"Um cough Neji, I..."

"Where do you want me."

As simple as that. No subtlety, or attempts at poetry.

Gai took a second deep breath; it was probably best this way. "Through the door there, at the end of the hall, that's, uh, the...bedroom." Neji gave an affirmative nod, and walked with even tread to his superior's bedroom. Gai, stealing himself, followed.

"Where do you want me."

Again, that phrase, delivered just as flat as before. Gai appreciated how professional his student was being about this; this was his first batch of students, his first time to administer such training. Neji's attitude was helping him to keep it together. Neji, for his part, was just grateful his sensei wasn't being his usual exuberant self. He would have walked out--training be damned--if the jounin had spotted something like, 'It is time to usher you into the beautiful flower of manhood! Come to my arms, my pupil, and together we shall explore one of youth's greatest experiences!!' What a horrifying thought.

Gai looked over at his bed, the huge double that he'd inherited with the house. "Over there. On your knees, hands on top of the headboard." The jounin could be blunt too. "Undress first."

Acting as if the order was nothing more than if he'd been asked to sharpen kunai for practice, or to repeat a meditation mantra, Neji did as he was told. Efficient and unembarrassed, the chunin removed his clothes one by one, neatly folding each piece to put back on latter. There was no denying that Hyuuga Neji was a handsome young man. The trade-mark Hyuuga skin and hair glistening like moonlight and night air. So young he seemed! Especially now. So young, and yet still scarred--Kidomaru had left great welts of scar tissue littering Neji's chest and back. Gai had been away on a mission when that had happened, the village had been short-handed, and he was not able to be there to protect his subordinate, his precious pupil.

When the jounin returned from his musings, he found Neji just as he'd instructed him to be--kneeling and waiting. There was nothing for it, children grew up, and you weren't always there to protect them. But at least you could teach them.

Gai quickly shed his green jumpsuit (his second skin) and leg warmers, letting them fall where they may. Taking his third deep breath for the night, he grabbed what he needed from the bottom drawer of the night-table, and slid onto his bed, behind Neji. The boy's hair hung down in a seemingly impenetrable curtain, a personification of the shield Neji carried within himself. Gai drew the shinning strands (really, it was much too pretty for a young man's hair) over one pale shoulder. Neji tensed at the touch. That was surprising, could the Hyuuga genius really be nervous as well?

Unscrewing the cap on the plastic tube he'd removed from the night-table, the jounin asked, "Neji, do you know what relevance lubrication has to a-a..._situation_...such as this?"

"Hai." Blunt.

"Any questions? That is, before we start, I mean." Literally only centimeters away from actually doing this, Gai was beginning to lose his nerve.

Neji didn't even bother to answer the question, no words were necessary at this time.

_If a boy of fifteen can be brave,_Gai thought to himself, _then you can too, he's the one whose the virgin after all._ Coating the fingers of his right hand and the palm of his left with the slippery contents of the plastic tube, he set to work. First cupping his own lifeless sex with his left hand, Gai slowly ran his right finger-tips down Neji cleft, seeking the puckered opening. The chunin's whole body was a mass of tension, muscles locked and straining, to remain perfectly still. "Neji, relax, or this will be much harder than it needs to be for you," he didn't want to hurt the boy at all if it could be helped. Almost immediately, like water falling, Neji's muscles became supple and smooth; really, his complete muscle control was far beyond most adult shinobi, Gai felt a sudden pride in his student. "This will feel a bit strange." Before he could lose the will to, Gai slid a slick finger into Neji.

The chunin showed no sign of discomfort, or any reaction at all. Gai continued to fist his slowly hardening erection; he'd been very worried that he'd be unable to get hard at all, but, though it was going slowly, it was happening. At least one thing not to worry about. The jounin gently poked a second digit through the tight ring of muscle. "How are you doing Neji?"

"Fine." Clipped.

No reaction. A second thing to worry about. Gai'd been so concerned about how Neji'd react, that he'd never thought there'd be _no_ reaction.

After careful (tedious, Neji thought) minutes of stretching and preparation, it was time for the moment of truth. Wiping his hands on a corner of the sheet, Gai brought his body flush against Neji's back , and cupped his lightly jutting hips. "Are you ready, Neji-kun?" he could barely whisper the words.

"Hai."

Push. Push. -Grunt- A true thrust.

It felt good, but it always did. The fact that the body the jounin was invading was a student's, didn't change that. Neji kept his muscles lax throughout--it wasn't natural. A man's first time shouldn't be totally without feeling--it shouldn't matter if they were shinobi or not. _Oh! how could Neji not feel this? _Gai was no longer being careful, not when the pressure surrounding his sex was so hot and right. But something was happening. Neji was no longer soft as clay, and the jounin could swear he heard small gasps at every thrust--the boy was _enjoying_ it. _Ah...yes, yes. _The pleasure of the act doubled when Gai knew the young man under him wasn't ice.

In that moment Gai wanted Neji to come. Someone so reserved, was opening up. It wasn't sexual, it was warming, it should have a result...a good result.

A tanned, callous covered hand, glided from pale hip to Neji's purpling penis. "Scream for me."

Neji's head fell back on his teacher's shoulder, with a sound between a grunt and a gasp. Taking the opportunity presented to him, Gai brought his lips firmly onto the base of his student's neck, and sucked. Gai nipped, and licked, and worried at that spot, continuing to pump the growing flesh cradled in his palm.

But, without warning, Neji knocked away his sensei's hand, and jerked his head forward, away from the busy mouth. "_No_." Hoarse and firm. The young man's breath was still heavy with lust, but he wanted to deny it. He wouldn't let his composure drop, not now, not with _Gai_. "No," repeated clearer. Gai only thrust harder, not letting Neji distance himself again. Neji's eye's became lidded and he started to make mewling noises, like a kitten--he hated himself for it--but the jounin wasn't letting up, and he couldn't help it.

The grunts and gasps and growing moans from both men intermingled, rising in volume and urgency. Gai could feel it coming. The flood about to break the dam. But he wouldn't break before the chunin, he wouldn't. It was a matter of pride, and a want, a want to have Neji be human just for a moment.

Gai grasped Neji's sex again, determined. Neji grabbed his superior's wrist, wanting nothing more than to tear that firm hand away--but there was no strength of will in his grip. It was just...it was just, it felt so damn _good_. The Hyuuga squeezed his eyes shut so hard, they watered.

_Damn_, "Oh, oh..._ugh_!"

Gai couldn't help but laugh with relief, Neji had come, just like any other young man who wasn't made of marble and ice.

It didn't last much longer. Gai came soon after, in a blaze of heat, still laughing.

Neji collapsed onto the sheets, sticky with sweat and semen. Gai didn't feel tired at all, his inhuman stamina showing itself in fine style. It was past eleven by the clock, the jounin wanted to make sure that the guest room was ready for the chunin. "Training is completed for the night. You'll probably want to clean up--the bathroom is right next to the guest room. You'll be staying there tonight, it's much too late to be about." Turning to enter his own master bathroom, Gai was stopped by his student's words.

"No." Neji sat up, face set. "I'm not staying." The boy was angry. Angry at letting his guard down for even a moment, he didn't want to be any where near here. Neji got out of the bed, and managed one step before falling. He couldn't walk. The chunin's scowl was comical in it's severity.

"Yes, you are staying." Gai grabbed one of his student's arms, and draped it across his shoulders. "Be sure you get plenty of rest," Gai said as he led Neji, unwillingly, down the hall, "we still have ordinary training in the morning."

* * *

(Kakashi/Naruto)

Naruto walked with trepidation the stairs to the third floor of Kakashi's apartment building, side stepping the junk littering the stairway with ease (it was no more cluttered than the inside of his own appartment after all). Azuma lived in the same appartment complex, Naruto thought that he might run into Shikamaru or Chouji or Ino on their way up this same walkway, but no such luck. He wouldn't be able to steel courage from the sight of his fellow shinobi.

Steel courage? He was the Great Uzumaki Naruto! The man who would one day be Hokage; the Hokage was a fearless ninja, he had his own supply of inexhaustible courage. " I am the Great Uzumaki Naruto, the bravest Hokage of them all!!!"

"Hello, Naruto."

"AHHHHH!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto scolded his teacher. "It's rude to sneak up on people like that!"

"Calm down, stop being such a little queen."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

Kakashi rolled his mis-matched eyes, "Sure, whatever." Before the genin (yes, still just a genin) could really get steamed up, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Kakashi-sensei. Ass." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, but continued up the stair despite his ire, mumbling, "Stupid Kakashi-sensei, with his stupid gray hair, and stupid Sasuke-sharingan-thingy..."

"I see 'the great Uzumaki Naruto' was able to make it all the way up here by himself, a feat of bravery worthy of a medal." Kakashi couldn't stop smiling.

"You know what, Kakashi-sensei? Shut-up."

The jounin had his subordinate in a half-nelson before he'd finished speaking--Kakashi still hadn't lost his smile. "Now, now, there's no need for that." The teacher ruffled Naruto's spiky blonde hair patronizingly before letting him go. Another pout threatened to appear, but Kakashi didn't give it time. In half a breath, the jounin had scooped up the blue-eyed genin in both of his strong arms, "Let's move on to bigger and better things, shall we?" The jounin's smile became decidedly more sinister.

"Hentai! PERVERT! Let me down!"

"Come on," Kakashi drawled, "I promise not to do anything you won't like." That didn't even come close to quieting the loudest shinobi of his year, he still continued to wail 'pervert', 'hentai' until Kakashi feared that his neighbors would start banging on the walls in protest of the racket. "Knock it off, or I'll order you to do laps around the city with Lee and Gai-sensei."

Naruto scoffed at the threat, "I've been training with them for weeks now. Lee's helping me to improve my taijutsu." He said this last with pride.

The jounin was nonplussed, Naruto brushed off a sentence that most other shinobi in the village would grow pale at--maybe he was braver than Kakashi gave him credit for.

"I don't like any of this, Kakashi-sensei." The blonde was suddenly serious and fidgety. "I know what Tsunade-obaa-chan said, but can't I study the theory instead?"

"HahaHA!" the silver-haired jounin couldn't help but laugh. "You've never wanted to study the theory of anything before, not when you could learn it with first hand experience."

"Yeah...but this is different!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was Sakura-chan."

Naruto gaped. His mouth opened and closed like a landed fish, before finally collecting words, "Leave her out of this!"

Kakashi's face went blank under his mask, he realized he'd crossed a line. "Sorry, Naruto."

Still cradled in the jounin's arms, Naruto looked up at his teacher in surprise. The apology had caught him off guard, Kakashi-sensei was only serious when it was important to be so. Apparently, Kakashi-sensei thought this was an important piece of training, and, while he may be a royal ass, the genin trusted his teacher.

While the blonde boy was mulling all this over, Kakashi used the distraction to transport him to the bedroom. Naruto came back to earth when he was dropped unceremoniously on Kakashi's covers.

Looking up at his teacher, Naruto was greeted with another, less welcome surprise. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm getting naked."

"I can see that! You didn't even ask me, or anything!"

Shirtless, Kakashi paused at unbuttoning his pants. "I have to ask you before I get naked in my own home?" That infuriating masked smile was back on the jounin's lips--Naruto knew Kakashi's seriousness wouldn't last for long. "Yes! Well, I mean, it's rude."

Now clad in only overly flashy satin boxers and his black mask, Kakashi approached his student, in the cautious, unhurried way you approach a scared animal. For Naruto had pushed back to the farthest corner of the bed, knees drawn up defensively. The boy was trying to make himself as small as possible, without even realizing that that was what he was doing.

Naruto wasn't Sasuke. Naruto was a good kid. A good kid all alone in the world. The last thing Kakashi wanted to do, was scare him. Reaching the bed, he sat on the edge, and reached out slowly and deliberately, allowing the genin plenty of room to escape if he wanted to. Kakashi lightly touched the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek caressingly. Naruto, while not pulling back, flinched at the contact.

sigh

"Here," quick as lightning, the jounin laid flat on his back, and dragged his student on top of him, "this should be better."

Almost in the space of an eye-blink, Naruto found himself sitting on his teacher's lower stomach. Kakashi was just lying there, waiting for Naruto to make the first move. Naruto didn't trust this, "Are you for real?." The blonde crossed his arms, looking haughty.

"Very," Kakashi held his student's gaze without blinking. "Do what you like."

Presented with the rippling canvas of the silver-haired jounin's bare chest, the genin couldn't think of anything. It's not like he ever had a girlfriend--or rather, a_boyfriend_--before, he didn't have a clue as of what to do. Naruto stared blankly.

Understanding, Kakashi sat up, pushing the boy back onto his lap. "Let me help get things started."

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you--"

"Shhh."

Moving slowly, he unzipped the other's orange pants.

"Kakash--"

"I said, _shhhh_." He slid a practiced hand beneath the elastic waistband of the boy's boxers.

"Ah! Don't--" The older man gave him a stern look, and Naruto shut up. This had to be the weirdest thing he'd ever experienced, having someone else touch him in a way that only he himself ever had. But, to tell the truth, it wasn't half bad...to tell the complete truth...it actually felt pretty good. "Oh--_oh_.

Kakashi would never get tired of that sound, the sounds of pleasure from someone else under his hand. He stopped only to lay the boy on his back, and climb to his knees over him. "There's more where that came from, Naruto." He jerked off Naruto's baggy pants in one go.

"Sensei," the silver-haired man looked up from contemplating the genin's half hard penis, "are you sure we can't just study the theory?"

Smiling, "I'm sure." Kakashi licked along the member's length, Naruto shuddered. "I told you you'd like it. You'll like this even more." He promptly put the entire length in his experienced mouth (Kakashi had to be the most throughly over sexed ninja in the village, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The result being that he had no more gag reflex left to speak of).

"AHHH!!!"

The jounin couldn't help but smile around the cock in his mouth--he was just too good. Keeping his teeth carefully in check, wrapping his tongue around the pulsing phallus, Kakashi bobbed his head up once, twice, three times...and that was it. Naruto shot his load as early and completely as Kakashi had expected. Swallowing as much as he could, the silver-haired instructor smiled up at his student, come dribbling down his chin. "How'da feel, Naru-kun?"

Naruto, spent and panting, still managed to come back with an, "Eat shit, sensei."

Kakashi smiled, "Sure, act tough while you can, but now it's my turn."

"Wha'da m--_gah_!" The jounin had him flipped over on his stomach before he could finished his sentence. "Hey! Stop--"

Kakashi held Naruto firmly in place, "Did you forget what we were here for? What happened before was just a treat before we got down to the real 'training.'" To his surprise, the blonde boy actually settled down and remained still. "Very good. I promise to be quick...but not as quick as you."

"Cock-sucker."

"Yep, now shut-up." Kakashi didn't even bother stretching his student, it wouldn't do any good. The Kybuui within Naruto would heal him almost instantly. So, to compensate, the jounin made sure to use a generous amount of lube on himself. "Brace yourself, Naruto." He had to remind himself to go slow more than once, because--_damn_. If he ever tired of having sex, he'd check himself into the crazy house. But once he was fully sheathed within his student, Kakashi let himself have full reign. He wanted to finish as quickly as he could, the boy would appreciate having this done as soon as possible...That didn't seem to be a problem; almost before he'd realized any time had past, the jounin was screaming his orgasm.

"Ew. That's just gross feeling."

Naruto was looking over his shoulder, face scrunched up, and Kakashi broke into a fit of the giggles.

Naruto blushed, "Well it is!" The boy rose to his feet, searching for his pants. "I just really didn't like that at all."

"Even the part where I sucked you off?" Kakashi couldn't help replying cheekily.

Not bothering with a verbal response, the genin flipped off his teacher with one hand while using the other to zip up his fly. A look of worry crossed the blonde's whiskered face, "...Does that make me strange? 'Cuz I know that people are supposed to really like doing this, but I didn't."

"You're too cute sometimes, ya'know that?"

"You don't have to be patronizing." the genin was ready to walk out in a huff, half dressed and all, but the silver-haired jounin stopped him.

"No, that doesn't make you strange. You're just not gay."

Naruto looked relieved, "Well, I told you _that_." He finished getting dressed, looking like nothing unusual had happened. As he finished tying up his hitai-ate, the blonde asked one more question. "So, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto crossed his arms, and put on a serious face, "who was better in the sack, me or Sasuke?"


	6. Tsunade's Report 2

**TSUNADE'S REPORT **

Day Two Of Emotional Training #832

Azuma: _student_(Chouji)_ exempt_

Kurenai: _completed_

Kakashi: _completed_

Gai: _completed_


	7. Night Three

NIGHT THREE

(Kakashi/Sakura)

"Sakura-chan."

At the sound of her name, spoken by someone she hadn't expected to see here, tonight of all nights, Sakura spun around like a shot. She hadn't been hearing things, but she still couldn't believe her eyes. It was..."Sasuke-kun?" From out of the shadows of Kakashi's apartment, stepped Uchiha Sasuke, as beautiful and perfect as any boy could be. "Sasuke-kun! Wha-what are _you_ doing h--?"

He cut her off before she could finish, "Sakura, I'm only here if you want me to be."

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean by that Sasuke-kun?"

"Close your eyes, reach out, and touch me."

Without a moment's hesitation, the kunoichi did as told--Sasuke was the one who was asking after all. But...but...it wasn't Sasuke-kun! She couldn't explain it, but the body she felt was Kakashi-sensei's. Then she understood: a transformation jutsu. The man before her only looked like her beloved Sasuke-kun, it was Hatake Kakashi in reality. "As I said, I'm only here--like this--if you want me to be."

"K-Kakashi..." her voice simply disappeared as the disguised jounin came closer. It was Sasuke-kun, her Sasuke-kun, willing and wanting to be with her. In her mind she knew that it was her teacher, but her heart wanted this, wanted it desperately. "Sasuke-kun, I love you." It was wonderful to say those words aloud.

"I know, Sakura-chan, I've known for a long time. How could I not love you in return?" And then he put his arms around her, cradling her pink head with one hand against his shoulder. "Only an idiot would be foolish enough to deny you."

"Oh," she began to cry, "Sasuke-kun, I love you so much!" She was really crying in earnest now, great wracking sobs that tore at her ribs, and Sasuke held her throughout the storm (just as she'd always dreamed). "I tried to ask you--I tried--but I was too scared you'd say no. I wanted this night to be with you, and, now, you're here, and...and I..." She just couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Stop crying." He lifted her face to look at his, cradling it with both confident hands, and wiping away her tears with the edge of his thumb. Then, like a miracle, he graced her with a rare smile. Oh, but he was just so beautiful. And he was here--she still couldn't believe it. Her breath caught in her throat, when the boy actually leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." The kiss was firm, and gentle (everything she'd wished it to be), but she didn't close her eyes--she wouldn't. He'd disappear if she closed her eyes, even for a minute.

Standing back, grasping her hands in his own, he let slip another little smile. "Come with me, Sakura-chan, we have a lot of wasted time to make up for."

A blush rising to her cheeks, she answered simply, "Okay," as he led her to the back room.

"Here we are."

"Oh--Sasuke-kun." Her breath escaped her. The room was lit with dozens of candles, their soft, golden light infusing the room with an air of magic. "Is all this for me?" she asked. He simply nodded, and released her hands to sit on the plush bed. Sakura sat beside him, a confusing mix of excitement and uncertainty in her stomach.

"What are you thinking, Sakura-chan?"

Looking into those black eyes, staring warmly into her own green ones, she replied, "I don't know whether to kiss you, and never let you go, or--"

He brought a pale finger to her lips, "Now that sounds like a good idea." With a trade-mark Uchiha smirk in place, Sasuke replaced his finger with his mouth.

She felt herself melt into it, her lids nearly hiding her eyes, but not completely--she still wouldn't close them.

"Sakura-chan, you taste like honey," Sasuke pulled back slightly to lick at her lips, then moved to her jawline, gracing it with shiver inducing nibbles, "and your skin is so soft."

_That seals it, next time I go to the store, I'm stocking up on honey-buns and moisterizer. _A gasp was ripped from her, as he found the spot behind her ear, "_Sasuke-kun_!" Traveling down the column of her slender neck as slowly as possible, the dark-haired young man increased the intensity of the connection. Kisses, then little nipps that nearly undid the girl beside him, until he had left a definate mark just over her collarbone. "Oh, Sasuke-kun." The kunoichi really didn't know if she was capable of saying anything besides just his name, but, as he traveled lower, lips once more issuing teasing little kisses, Sakura found her voice. "Please." She had the back of his head cradled in her hand, as he looked up from his current position, nearly glued to her chest, hand on the zipper of her blouse, stilled before he could pull it down. "Please let me touch you." Not a trace of blush was on her cheeks now, she wanted this too much to be embarased about it.

The Uchiha sat up straight again, and nodded--he was always so eficiant. Removing his blue, high-collared shirt, Sasuke moved up onto the bed, positioned the pillows just so, and leaned back against the head board. "I'm all yours, Sakura-chan. Do with me as you wish."

Her throat went dry at hearing something so incredibly sexy. Sasuke-kun, her Sasuke-kun, was layed out for her to do what ever she wanted to, the candles making his pale skin glow gold. She mentally slapped herself, Inner Sakura screaming, _Baka! Sasuke-kun is shirtless on a bed, waiting and wanting, and your buisy gawking. Move your ass! NOW!_ She didn't need much incouraging.

Bringing both her legs under her, up on the bed, she knelt on his right side. Scanning the pale boy beside her, from spiked, sculpted hair-tips to beautifully shaped feet, thinking of where best to start her exploration of Sasuke-kun's body. It wasn't that hard of a choice, the kunoichi placed both of her hands on the lightly muscled chest, a part of him she'd never touched before--even by acident. Sakura let her fingers and palms feel each delicious dip of his exposed torso, running them first down, then back up (she couldn't keep a smile from her face). Sasuke caught her wrists at the up-stroke. "Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, looking up into his onyx eyes.

"Use your nails this time."

Hooking her fingers, till the tips of her manicured nails pushed into the white skin of his collar, Sakura lightly raked them over his chest. It was statisfying in a strange way to see the red marks her fingernails made. The red faded back into white. She did it again, harder this time, since he urged her. Sasuke gasped when she hit his areola with a piny nail. Sakura did it again, getting a hissed 'yessss' in response. It was so strange, thinking of Sasuke-kun--always so introverted and cold--with sensitive spots. This time, the red marks didn't disappear.

The Uchiha sat up, and wrapped an elegant hand behind her neck. Licking her lips, Sakura leaned over the remaining space, meeting him in a slow kiss. This time, when Sasuke brought a hand up to pull down her blouse's zipper, she let him. He reached past the gaping opening, to touch her breast. His hand felt delicious. Only the cloth of her bra seperated her from his rubbing palm. "Hmmm." It felt really nice. As much as she hated to, Sakura pulled back. The pink-haired girl let her blouse fall off of her shoulders. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on her un-movingly, as she reached behind her back to release the hook and eye of her bra. She didn't take it off herself though. The kunoichi let it hang limply on her, waiting for the boy inf ront of her to do that for himself. Smirking, he did just that. The onix gaze drank in the sight of her, and she couldn't help but feel a thrill at that stare. Sasuke-kun really did want her, and knowing that felt even better than when he wrapped his arms around her. He encouraged her to move to his lap, kissing the side of her neck once more. Sakura had to remind herself over and over to keep her eyes open, to not let them slip closed--knowing the illusion could be broken easily, and she _really_ didn't want this to stop.

Remembering how Sasuke had liked her scratches, she bit into his shoulder.

"_Fuck_!"

She smiled around the skin between her teeth; that had been a very good sounding 'fuck.'

Sasuke twisted them around, laying her on her back, with her shapely legs still wrapped around him. Disentangling himself, he began un-buttoning the fly of his shorts. Sakura felt her mouth go dry. It ran through her mind briefly, that this wasn't Sasuke, it was Kakashi, and would he really have this henge of Sasuke perfect? Would everything be exactly the same as her Sasuke-kun? Then Inner Sakura punched those thoughts into oblivion; _this was their Sasuke-kun, _not_ their perverted teacher--get it right_! Submitting to the stronger will of her inner self, the pink-haired girl slipped once more into the depths of the illusion.

Being a med-nin, Sakura had seen a number of nude bodies, both men and woman, meaning she felt something of an authority on the human form. So, she was absolutely confident in her assessment of Sasuke-kun's body, now bare before her: He was perfect. Of course he was, how could anyone imagen him being any different?

"You might want to look away before your nose starts bleeding."

Sakura blushed, "I didn't mean to stare."

Sasuke smirked, "Stare all you want," he crawled back on top of her, seeking a kiss, "I know I'm something worth looking at."

The Kunoichi laughed, obliging the waiting lips with a peck, "Concieted."

Another smirk, "You know it."

They began to make-out in earnest once again, both loving the feel of naked skin against naked skin. All of her Sasuke-kun was available for her hands to touch, and Sakura wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste. The skin of the Uchiha's left arm was thick and tough from perfecting Chidori, his lips were chapped (dried out from performing Gatton), his legs and thighs and glutes were taunt from his speed training (Sakura lingered over the 'glutes,' kneeding them eagerly), but the rest of the chunin's body was soft, as soft as her's. "You're gorgeous, Sasuke-kun."

"You're not so bad yourself," he kissed the underside of her breast, earning a pleased 'hmmm' in response. "I'd like to see more though."

As soon as Sakura slipped what little was left of her clothes off her hips, things began moving faster. Their love making, which had been so leasurely before, quickly became breathless. Sasuke's need was insistant against her hip, his slender fingers eagerly seeking the warm, wet place between her thighs. The slight burn of his fingers entering her felt like the most intimate posession, but the stretching was over quickly. Black eyes filled her vision, as Sakura crossed her ankles over the small of his back, bringing their bodies almost flush against each other. He was asking silently if she was ready, his hard sex in position. She felt the dip in the mattress by the side of her head, where Sasuke's hand held his weight, she could feel his other hand slick against her shoulder, their skin clamy from exertsion. Their breath was hot on each other's faces, and Sakura wasn't ready. Not now, she needed a moment--_this_moment--to remember this. This sight, this warmth, this realized dream. Taking a breath, Sakura closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The kunoichi felt the copy-nin's lips on her forehead, "You're welcome, Sakura-chan."

With a sigh and a nod, she signaled that she was finally ready.

"_Ungh_."

"Ah...ah,_ah_."

* * *

(Gai/Lee)

"Yosh! That's enough for today, my youthful students!"

Team Gai immediately fell to the ground, exhausted from the day's training. Well, all that is, except Lee. Dirty from being knocked to the ground so many times while sparing with Neji, and sweaty from dodging all of Ten-ten's projectiles, Lee was still bouncing with energy. "But there's still light out, Gai-_sensei_!," he protested. "We can still fit in another hour of training; we must spend all the time we can to make sure we are the best team there is!"

"Haha, yes, that is true, but it is also important to listen to your squad leader."

Snapping to attention, and raising a hand to his brow in a salute, "Hai, Gai-sensei."

"Very good, Lee," he smiled at his protege, and barked a "DISMISSED!" to his team at large. As Neji disappeared into the dusk of the surrounding forest, Gai couldn't help but watch him go. He'd watched the Hyuuga boy closely all day for any signs of...well, he wasn't sure what. But the boy had acted normally, and hadn't shown that last night's training had any lasting harm--Gai was relieved, he never wanted to hurt any one of his precious pupils. Flicking a glance at Ten-ten's retreating figure, he thought, not for the first time, how happy he was not to have had to administer this particular emotional training with her. The green beast had been a jittery mess when Neji came to his house, how much worse would he have been if Ten-ten, a budding flower, had been there instead. Then again...that raised other questions... Like who had compromised the virtue of his team's female member? There was that one boy in the village that he'd seen Ten-ten walking with a few times; he wasn't even a shinobi. It shouldn't be too hard to find out where the boy lived, with a couple of well placed questions, no one would even know he was searching for him...

"Gai-sensei?"

Lost in his own thoughts, Gai responned, distracted, "Ya-huh."

"I need to go home first, but I'll be at your house as soon as possible!"

"Sure, Lee."

"Bye, Gai-sensei! See you soon!"

"Huh?" Gai looked up in enough time to see the young man jogging away. "This is going to be hard."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gai couldn't even really pin-point when it began, when he'd first started to have these inapropreate thoughts about his most precious student. At the preliminaries for the third part of the chunin exam, was when he first became aware of having stronger than normal emotions for Lee...but he hadn't allowed himself to examine them. When Gaara had raised his monsterous hand, prepared to snuff out the light of one so bright as Rock Lee, Gai had felt enraged. He'd leapt to the floor of the arena without concious thought, his blood beating the drum of his ears, until all else was blocked out. Everyone who saw his face at that moment felt a chill creep into them--it had been a murderous look. There was also the time three years ago when Lee had been crying, faced with the loss of his dream, pouring his broken heart out to him. The green beast had felt that same emotion he'd felt at the chuunin exams, but directed a different way, the blood pounding loud in his ears again. It was too big of an emotion to keep inside. Gai had opened his mouth, not sure what shape the feeling would take, until _that_ admonition sprung full grown from his lips: He'd told Lee that, if Lee died, Gai would die too. And he meant it. Latter that night, alone in his bed, he had to admit to himself what those words meant. Willing to die with someone...those weren't words a teacher spoke to a student. He didn't sleep that night, his thoughts spinning too fast to allow him rest.

When Gai looked at his other students, Ten-ten and Neji, a warm love glowed in his chest. When he looked at Lee, the warm feeling became a blazing heat, spreading to all parts of his body. It made his stomach sick with how sweet it was, and his head ache with how consuming it was. It'd been a year since he'd admitted his feelings to himself, and a year since he'd resolved to never act upon them. After all, how could there ever be a relationship between two people with 12 years of difference in their ages? Also, a relationship between members of the same team was forbidden--with good reason, a shinobi couldn't afford to distract himself with concern for his lover when on a mission. Also, also...there was the fact that Rock Lee liked girls. One pink-headed, medical-nin kunoichi to be precise; there was no competing with (or changing) that. Gai mentally beat himself up for his jealousy. The girl didn't even want his student, but she could have him and Gai couldn't.

Then the dreams had started. These had begun only recently...a half a year at most ago. Dreams full of Rock Lee, his shining subordinate, writhing in pleasure beneath him. These dreams made him burn with embarassment. Gai had started increasing his daily training, until he was pushing himself to exhaustion each night, just trying to work himself to the point of dreamless sleep. It helped, but didn't always work. More mornings than not, he'd wake up to the sound of dream-Lee's moans and cries still echoing off the walls.

So far, Gai'd managed to keep, with hurculean effort, any of this from showing when he was in public with his student, but now he had a great test set before him. This emotional training...this training could very well break him. With Lee in his arms, how would he be able to keep his passion from showing? It would be obvious. Rock Lee would turn away from him in disgust, and their current youthful comraderie would be destroyed. Gai had meant what he'd said three years ago: Without the chunin, he'd die.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gai masterbated in the shower when he got home. He hoped it would help, hoped it would make his dark passion just a little less noticiable to the young man that was sure to be at his door step any minute. Now dry and clean, dressed with only a towel around his waist, the jounin leaned his head against the cool tiles of his bathroom wall, in an effort to collect his thoughts. Would Lee hate him so terribly? If he knew that is. No, Lee would never hate him; Gai could do no wrong in the boy's eyes, and Gai knew it. Lee wouldn't hate him, in fact, Lee would probably agree to a relationship with his teacher if the jounin asked...but it'd be out of respect for Gai's feelings, and the great youthful, platonic love the boy felt towards him. _No, I must not be obvious! I must keep this from him, Lee should not have the spring time of his youth complicated by such unwanted attentions_. _Yes_!_I will hold myself in-check_! Waterfalls streamed down the bowl-cutted instructor's face, moved to manly tears by his declaration. _Yes, the youth of--_

-knock, knock, _knoc-a-doc_!-

Lee!

The color drained from him, and a numbness spread through his limbs. Gai grabbed the shower railing to keep himself from falling at the loss of feeing in his legs.

"Gai-_sensei_! Are you home?!" -knock, _knock_,**knoc-a doc**!-

That last 'knock-a-doc' brought the jounin back to his senses--he dressed in his jumpsuit faster he ever had before (not noticing that it was on back-to-front), and made his way to the front door.

Rock Lee's voice called from the outside, "Gai-sensei, I'm coming in!"

Gai was half way through the living room, when Lee walked in. He grabbed the top of the sofa with one hand, legs again going numb; if he was reacting this badly at just the sight of his student, how would it be when he actually had to touch the boy? But what a sight. That innocent smile, those adorable round eyes, and his hair, still wet from his own shower, cutely plastered to his forehead.

The chunin took in his teacher's pale face and stiff posture, "Gai-sensei, are you alright?"

"Never better, Lee!" Gai managed to say in a half way normal voice.

"You don't look too well."

_Oh no_. Lee was now standing in front of him, reaching out with an unwrapped hand to gage Gai's temperature. Gai quickly stepped back. "I assure you, Lee-kun, that I have no fevor." He couldn't let the chunin touch him, not yet, not before he could gain some measure of control. His eyes were glued to that bare hand that had nearly undone him.

Lee hadn't bothered to wrap up his arms after his shower, expecting the dificult bandages to be a hinderance rather than an advantage to this particular training session. He felt uncomfortable without them, exsposed and naked, it showed in the way he kept wringing his hands. His hands were the only thing he really felt self-concious about. They were rough, scarred, and beaten, with stiches crossing the left first knuckle.

"Lee, stop fidgeting."

The chunin immediately snapped into a salute, "Hai, Gai-sensei."

"At ease, Lee."

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

With a strength building inhale, Gai put on his 'professional voice' and got to business. "Now, Lee...go sit on the couch!"

Giving a brilliant smile, the younger green beast responed with a super bright, "Hai, Gai-sensei!" and bounced off to do as ordered.

_Such youthful energy! _

Having already turned his back, Rock Lee heard rather than saw his sensei collapse to the floor. With a gasped, "_Gai-sensei_!" the chunin was at the older man's side in half a heart beat. "I knew you weren't okay!"

"I'm just fine--" Gai interupted himself with a surprised yelp at the feel of Lee's palm on his shoulder.

"Let me help you up, Gai-sensei." The young man was biting his lip in worry, impressive eyebrows furrowing.

"Really, I'm fine, I can get up my self." He regained his feet while pushing off his subordinate's anxious touch, trying not to be obvious about it. "Let's continue with your training." Sweat broke out on his forehead at those words.

Lee whipped in front of him, concern still written on his features. "We can't train when your sick! Over exerting your body is not good for you!" Gai muttered a low, 'Look who's talking,' before Lee continued, pretending he didn't hear. "You're pale and sweating--look! you're even unsteady on your feet!" The jounin tried to walk around his student, but was easily blocked.

"I don't want to hear any such insubordinate chatter, Lee-kun." _Yes, that was it, remain distant, unfriendly. Maybe then my heart will stop pounding so hard._

"B-but,_Gai-sensei_!"

"That's ENOUGH, Lee."

"Ossu."

Rock Lee stepped out of the way, and Gai, with thankfully even tread, made it to the front of the couch and plopped down. Bringing a still slightly shaky hand to his forehead, he wiped away the persperation there; this was all just so stressful! (The jounin didn't even noticed he actually sat on the coffee table instead of his sofa).

The chunin followed, taking a seat, right in front of his sensei, where he could keep a good eye on him. "I don't mean to over step my bounds, Gai-sensei, but I think maybe you should see a medical nin. Maybe Sakura-san--"

"Sakura's with Kakashi," Gai bit off the words, his jealously coming across as cold frankness.

Sucking in a breath, hurt, Rock Lee looked away.

_What have I done_? "Lee, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said such a thing." _How could I have hurt my most precious person like that? Such insensitivity can not be forgiven!_

"No need to appologise, Gai-sensei--it's true. Sakura-san's with Kakashi-sensei tonight, just like I'm with you tonight."

Gai doubted that. He was sure his eternal rival was being the epitomime of professionalism about this whole ordeal, handeling it all in a cool and hip manner, totally at his ease. Not acting like his decidedly less reserved peer...acting like a nervous school boy, about to puke on his prom date's dress.

"I know you care for Sakura..."

"Hi, Gai-sensei, she has become a close friend."

'Friend?' The jounin's ears perked at the word, surprised and confused. "I thought she was your 'angel,' whom you would 'protect until you died.' I thought that she was one of your special people."

Lee couldn't help a small, warm smile from creeping onto his face. "She is, and I will; a first love is special, and a part of me will always be Sakura-san's. Her spirit, her passion, continues to inspire me to this day, but she was not meant for me." Lee's smile slipped a little. "She loves Sasuke-kun with all her heart, but I don't believe she has yet found the one made just for her."

'...the one made just for her.' That line echoed in Gai's head, along with the knowledge that his student was no longer in love with the kunoichi. His heart sored for a brief moment, before he squashed it back down to earth and reality where it belonged. It was all too easy to get your hopes up, but there was still the fact that Lee was 12 years his junior and a team mate (with whom physical relationships where not allowed). Looking across at the chunin, lost in his own thoughts, still smiling to himself, Gai had to close his eyes. The famillar pounding was starting in his ears again, and he wanted it to go away.

"We should begin, Gai-sensei."

The sweat was cooling on his clamy skin, making him feel truely sick. The jounin raised his eye-lids slowly...and sucked in a whistling breath. His eyes bulged at the sight in front him, before he quickly shut them again. The drum in his head was now as rapid as a machine gun. _I did not just see Rock Lee naked, sitting right in front of me_, he assured himself. _When I look again, he'll be waring the same green jumpsuit as me, like always. Now, open your eyes_!

"Gai-sensei, are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"

Of course not. Gai didn't need a doctor, he needed a coroner. He had stopped breathing, and in five minutes or so, he'd be beyond the help of medical science forever, because his eyes had not deceived him before. Lee was in fact naked, sitting on his sofa. That was just a bit too much too take in for someone who was trying his damndest to not picture something just like this. What a way to go, though.

"_Gai-sensei_!"

Gai let in a great gasp of air; Lee had, in a act of desperation, smacked him across the face. Brought back to his senses, the older man managed a choked, 'Thank you, Lee,' once he was no longer blue.

"You stopped breathing! Please, sensei, let me go get someone to--"

"No." He looked up and down the angular body of his student, this time only getting a dry throat and weak knees at the sight. "I'm okay, Lee." The chunin gave him a look over crossed arms, that said he didn't believe the jounin in the slightist, Gai couldn't help but laugh; it just seemed so rediculous, considering the boy's state of undress. Rock Lee was somewhat reassured by the laugh, and agreed not to go grab the nearest ninja cablable of medical ninjutsu, to bring back to check on his sensei.

"Just promise to take it easy, okay, Gai-sensei?"

_So cute_. "Sure, Lee."

"Just tell me what to do." Gai nearly stopped breathing again, as Lee closed the short distance between them, and sat in his lap. Bare legs came to rest on either side of the jounin's thighs, as equally bare arms draped themselves around his neck. "Just tell me what to do, Gai-sensei." Those round, innocent eyes were looking directly into his, trusting completely. If only the boy knew how much he wanted to just dig his hands into those slender hips, and grind their bodies together. If only he knew just how much he wanted to devour those thin lips, and marr that long neck with kisses and love-bites. Gai looked away, he didn't deserve this pure creature before him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The jounin was shocked and alarmed to hear the boy's voice go throaty with tears. He quickly looked up at his student, seeing his face squenched with sorrow, doing his best to hold back the steady flow of tears that leaked from his eyes. "Lee..."

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. It's...it's just, that... Well, you looked away just then, and earlier...y-you flinched when I t-t-touched you. Did I do something wrong, Gai-sensei? Did I," he paused to suck in a sobbing gasp of air, "o-offend you in some way? Because I-I'm_sorry_!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the older man pulled the younger into a tight embrace. "Shhh, you've done nothing wrong, Lee, nothing at all. It's me, I'm just not...Just please stop crying, Lee." Gently pushing on the chunin's lean shoulders, till he could see Lee's face, Gai wiped away the shinning trails on the chunin's cheeks with his thumbs. "Such youthful emotions are admirable, but I'm sorry to have been the cause of them."

After a few more sniffles, Rock Lee was able to regain his smile. Once Gai dropped his hands, Lee brought his up to wipe away the rest of the wetness, but stopped when he caught the sight of his scars. He quickly hid them behind his back.

"I'll have none of that, Lee." Reaching behind the young man's back, Gai snatched the other's wrists, and held them between their chests. "Never be ashamed of your hands Lee. They show your hard work. And, when you finally show the village that you defeated genius with your hard work alone, these hands I hold right here will be your proof." The chunin was entranced by his mentor's words, round eyes locked to his smaller ones. "Your hands are the most beautiful part of you." Rock Lee blushed from the praise. Lost in the magic of the moment, Gai kissed the stitches on the left hand._Did I just do that...?! _

_"Sensei!!!"_Gai couldn't look up, wouldn't meet the horrified look that was surely there, waiting for him. Insted, Lee flung his arms around the older green beast's neck, exclaiming, "You're the best, Gai-sensei!"

Gai let out a relieved chuckle, the boy had misinterpreted the action; his dark secret was still safe.

Rock Lee pulled back, heartened by the laugh, "You sound much better, sensei."

He did feel better, he really did, the jounin was beginning to believe that he could actually get through this training with his subordanite none the wiser. Lee trusted him completely.

"Time marches on, Gai-sensei. We should complete the training."

So much for feeling better. Gai let out a groan, and closed his eyes.

The chunin's mouth curved into a frown, _perphaps__Gai-sensei isn't doing any better. That's alright_, he reasoned,_ all Gai-sensei needs to do is instruct me...I can do everything else. _"Just tell me what to do, Gai-sensei," he repeated. The older man didn't say anything, continuing to sit with his eyes closed, breathing shallowly. _Well, looks like I'll need to start without instruction._

Gai dimly felt the boy's arms around him, deftly untying the red hitai-ate from around his waist. He was concentrating on his breathing, which had nearly stopped again at the mention of resuming the training. He'd been a fool to think, even for a moment, that this would be easy. Once the hitai-ate was out of the way, Rock Lee set to work on his teacher's jumpsuit, pulling it down by the neck. Gai came back from his musings briefly as his pupil was pealing the spandex over his strong arms. _Should I really do this_? There were other options...His own sensei had sent him and his fellow team mates to a brothel insted of administering the training himself. Perhaps Gai should have done something along those lines...but no. The green beast knew he'd never have been able to do such a thing; brothels were so impersonal and cold and, well, not youthful. Never would he willingly send any of his students to such an establishment. And, really, he'd wanted this--this time with Lee. As a fellow team mate, Gai could never be with the one his heart desired, but, as an instructor, he could be with his student this one night. For this one night, if for nothing else.

"Lift up your hips, please, Gai-sensei." The older man did so, and the younger pulled the green fabric down past his thighs, over his muscled legs, and, finally, slipped it off of his bare feet. In his mad rush to get dressed, Gai hadn't put on any underwear beneath the suit.

His face was red and burning in embarasment--he was already half hard.

Lee saw the blush, and wondered why his sensei would be embarased--he certainly had nothing to be embarased about. Even if it hadn't been obvious in the tight jumpsuit, it was surely obvious now, Gai-sensei was quite endowed.

Clearing his throat, Gai muttered, "Um, Lee, in the bathroom there's a plastic tube on the counter..."

"Hai, Gai-sensei." The young man jumped up and retrieved the item almost before his teacher had finished speaking. Task completed, he returned to his previous postion, kneeling between the older man's knees.

The image that filled his imediate vision was something straight from one of his dreams. Rock Lee, his precocious protege, as naked as himself, holding a tube of lubrecant. It made the blood rush from his flushed face to his groin, and, light-headed, Gai decided to lay back. The hard wood of the coffee table feeling cool against his over heated skin. A sudden cold feeling on his stiffening member made him jump. Looking down, the jounin could see the dark-haired youth spreading some of the contents of the tube over his arousal--now that just wasn't fair. At that touch, on his most intimate of places, Gai could no longer hold back. Sitting up, he grabbed the young man by the fore arms, and brought him into his lap once more. Laying back again, draging Rock Lee down on top of him, the jounin brought their mouths together in a brutal kiss. Caught off guard, it took Lee a few moments before he was able to reciprocate. Gai loved the clumsy way the boy's untried lips returned his kisses; he was lost in those kisses, having finally given up the ghost of remaining passionless. _ If only this moment were eternal, then I wouldn't have to face the concequences..._

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"That was my first kiss."

Gai groaned, and let his eyes fall closed.

"Well, I mean, I've had a kiss on the cheek before, but that was my first real kiss. As in on the lips. Well, techniquely, it was my first kisses, since we kissed more than once, or--"

"Lee."

"Hai, Gai-sensei?"

"Stop babbling."

"Hai, Gai-sensei." The chunin sat up, leaving a cold place where his warm body had been on the jounin's torso.

Opening his eyes again, the older green beast saw Rock Lee studying his erection, as if deciding on a plan of action. Evidently he came to a conclusion, because the boy put on a determained face and went up onto his knees. He positioned himself, guiding the hard phallus with one hand to his entrance.

"Lee, no--wait."

But Lee ignored his teacher, lowering himself until the head of Gai's penis had penetrated the hot ring of muscle. Gai flung his head back, earning a painful bumb when he connected with the hard wood of the table. The pain was no comparison with the plusing pleasure of that tight sheath. Lee, it was Lee he was feeling. Tears flowed freely down his face at the thought. And, as the chunin finally came to rest on Gai's pelvis, fully seated, Gai realized something else: The boy was tight, but not as much as he'd expected--Lee had prepared himself before arriving at his sensei's house. It turned him on, and made him feel like laughing at the same time (his pupil has always been an over acheiver).

_Itai_. He hadn't expected Gai-sensei to be so big--it hurt. His teacher was rolling his powerful hips up into him, and slowly Rock Lee was getting used to the feeling. It wasn't long before the young man was returning the action.

Rock Lee's position afforded him almost complete control over the situation. Gai prefered it that way. This way he wouldn't push the young man too fast, Lee could set his own pace. He'd do anything for the chunin he loved--even be pacient.

Placing his marred hands on his teacher's strong chest, Lee lifted himself almost completely free, before plunging back down forcefully. "_Hm_!"

"Ah!" Aparently there was no need for Gai to be paticent--his student had never been one for taking things slow and easy.

The boy repeated the action, the coffee table shaking with the force of their bodies connecting. The pace being set had to hurt, but Lee never feared pain. He knew that the pain was worth it, that the result was worth it (it was something that he had learned with all his years of training), and he wasn't wrong. Trying his best too keep his movents steady and even, judging that he was doing everything right from the way his squad leader was gasping, Lee changed the angle of penetration slighly. He didn't anticipate the result.

"**Gai-sensei**!"

Something inside him had sent off sparks, like steel striking flint. It happened again as he kept pistoning his body. And again. _Oh, what a feeling_! The younger green beast increased his pace, nearly breathless from the speed. It still hurt, but now endorphines were taking the edge off of that, letting him concentrate on the searing sparks.

If he could think, Gai would have been amazed at his protege's eagerness. Right now it was all he could do to match the younger man thrust for thrust. The jounin was being pounded into the surfacee of the table beneath him, the wood groaning from the abuse. When his vision began to blure and his lower stomach became tight with impinding release, Gai knew he was close. "Lee. Touch yourself."

"H-Hai." He could barely get the word out between gulps of air.

By this time, they'd both been reduced to sounds (grunts and gasps and groans) and heat and sweat. Their minds were realing, overwhelmed with the beat of the blood druming in their ears, and the sparks igniting in their bodies.

_Oh, I can't stand any more_! Gai gently touched Lee's face, the soft caress at odds with the brutal force of their trusts. The boy was just so beautiful, and here, with Gai, in this way; the jounin knew he wouldn't be able to keep his heart from speaking it's mind. Before this night was over he would have to tell this beautiful young man above him how he felt. They were both just so close to the edge of their peaks, it was aparent in the way Lee's unbelievable pace managed to increase even further in force. Just when the green beast opened his mouth to confess, he felt the chunin's inner walls spasm around his member, and the coffee table finally give way. As Gai fell through the broken boards, orgasuming, the words, "**I love you**!" rang through the charged air.

_I love you_. He had heard the words clearly, but knew he wasn't the one who had spoken them.

"I love you, Gai-sensei."

Breaking their bodies' connection, the boy laid down on his chest, face burried in his neck, sobbing. "I love you, Gai-sensei," he repeated through his tears. I'm sorry. I know it's wrong. I _know_ it! But...I ju-just can't help it!" Lee clung to the older man like he never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry, Gai-sensei, but I can't help the way I feel."

Gai let him cry it out, too tired and confused to do anything else. Once the sobs had become mear hic-cups, the junin spoke. "What did I tell you earlier about crying, Lee?"

The chunin pushed off of the older man, until he was looking him in the eyes, face wet.

"I said to stop it." Gai leaned up on one arm, craddling Lee's cheek with his other hand, and kissed his love on his parted lips. "I love you too, Lee. I have for a long time."

Lee was stunned, but not for long. He grabbed his now lover in a crushing bear hug, laughing with happiness. But soon his laughter died, and his grip slackened, "We can't...it isn't allowed--"

Gai brought a finger to the boy's lips to shush him. "We'll worry about that in the morning. Tonight rules don't matter."

With a shinning smile, Rock Lee responded with a breathy, "Hai, Gai-sensei."

* * *

A/N: Gai and Lee are my favorite characters in the series, and I generally see their relationship like this...so, both of those factors (that I love them so much, and that I don't think about them this way mostly) worked together to make this chapter so long a wait. Funnily enough, the Kaka(sasuke)/Sakura part wasn't at all hard for me...even though I don't like Sasuke and had to write lovey-dovey words about him...; 


	8. Tsunade's Report 3

**TSUNADE'S REPORT**

Day Three Of Emotional Training #832

Asuma:_student_(shikamaru)_exempt_

Kurenai:_student_(shino)_exempt_

Kakashi:_completed_

Gai:_completed_

Personal Memo:

Get Shizune or Kotesu/Izumo to file Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Lee's change of address forms. Asuma has finally bit the bullet and asked Kurenai to live with him. It seems that Asuma and Kurenai have moved into Gai's old house (a perfect place to start a familly...), and that Gai and Lee have chosen to become room mates and live in Asuma's old apartment.

* * *

"Damnit!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked over their shoulders at their team mate. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto's fists were clenched with frustration, "Hell yes, something's wrong! Kakashi had to have removed his mask to suck me off: I could have seen his face!"

"..."

"..."

"_Damnit_!"

* * *

A/N: The End! Now hurry up and review!

...pretty please?


End file.
